La biblioteca de los licores
by Magua
Summary: Él siempre caminaba tras ella, y ella siempre había deseado poder ponerse a su par y tocarlo. ¿Desde cuándo en la biblioteca Real hay bebidas alcohólicas? Mucho ZeLink. One-shot. Un poco de UA.


¡Otro de mis one-shots! xP

Últimamente no tengo tiempo para actualizar mis otras historias, así que subo esto para decir que estoy viva pero muy ocupada, y que no tengo tiempo para responder a mis reviews D:

Pienso dar las respuestas a los comentarios cuando acabe con los exámenes, lo siento de verdad :/

Bueno, volviendo a lo importante, esta historia tiene un pequeño cambio de estilo. Creo que es más adulta que los otros one-shots que he hecho, aunque eso ya se verá en vuestros comentarios.

Disfrutad de la lectura, que la he hecho con mucho cariño ;)

_**Dedicado a Zelinktotal99, espero que te guste y que sonrías, Ruby :D**_

**La biblioteca de los licores.**

Habría podido aburrir a todos los comensales hospedados en su castillo hablando solamente de un tema. Habría podido vencer en el concurso de coquetería más sutil del reino con solamente el esbozo suave y juguetón de su sonrisa. Y, por supuesto, habría sido capaz de cautivar a mil hombres usando como única arma una de sus miradas furtivas.

Y, en cambio, allí estaba, tumbada en su cama, viendo pasar las horas mientras que sentía como su palacio despertaba muy poco a poco, sin prisa, como si fuera un gigantesco gato que se estira perezosamente antes de ponerse en pie y reanudar su vida.

Cuando él se removió en el colchón de plumas, ella no dijo nada. Se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos delicadamente cerrados para aparentar estar dormida.

Funcionó con exquisita perfección, y su talento natural le permitió continuar con su teatral actuación incluso cuando notó la mirada esmeralda de su marido, el rey de Hyrule, clavada en ella. El hombre se levantó con calma y abandonó la habitación cuidadosamente, casi temiendo despertar a la bella soberana de su país, gracias a la cual había obtenido la corona que portaba en los eventos de gran importancia.

La puerta se cerró con el particular chasquido seco que ni los mejores carpinteros habían logrado corregir, y la reina se sentó en la cama casi al momento.

La ventana estaba cerrada y cubierta por unas pesadas cortinas blancas de tela delicada y suave, que bailaba con el viento como las olas en el mar. Un cuadrado de luz aclaraba la zona de las cortinas en la que impactaba los rayos de sol, pero la mujer sabía que aún era temprano.

Su enagua de seda blanca cayó al suelo cuando la dama se desvistió para su baño matutino. A ella le gustaba asearse sola, y tenía que aprovechar que su marido les habría pedido a las criadas que no entrasen en su habitación para hacerlo.

El túnel estrecho del que manaba el agua estaba tan bellamente adornado como el resto del cuarto de baño. Las paredes y el suelo estaban cuidadosamente empedrados, y la enorme tinaja que tenían por bañera conjuntaba con el blanco uniforme e inmaculado que reinaba en el cuarto.

El baño no le tomó demasiado tiempo, y una vez limpia, volvió a su cama, desnuda. Su piel marfileña era un orgullo para la mujer, ya que denotaba que nunca había trabajado en su vida, pero desde hacía un tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en algo molesto para ella.

Porque fuera, desde hacía ya una media hora, la esperaba un muchacho moreno con la tez curtida por el sol. Su piel no llegaba al color tostado que la reina veía impreso en los rostros de los mozos de cuadras, pero sí que contrastaba bastante con el suyo propio y denotaban que él era de una clase inferior a la suya.

Sabía que el joven era capaz de esperarla con su habitual e infinita calma durante toda el día y ni siquiera tocaría a la puerta para comprobar si seguía con vida en caso de que la reina no abandonase su habitación en ningún momento. Su formal seriedad apestaba tanto como el perfume de rosas que su marido le había regalado una semana antes.

El rey había conocido a tan educado y servicial guardaespaldas cuando paseaba por el patio de armas. El muchacho era un erudito en su campo; una joya en bruto según sus superiores. Y tenía tal sentido del honor que el gobernante supo casi al momento que aquel era el hombre idóneo, seguramente el único que no sucumbiría a los encantos de su esposa y la mancillaría cuando él no estuviera presente.

Comenzó a vestirse muy despacio, como si el simple roce de las prendas de seda le quemase la piel, pues sabía que en el comedor la esperaban su marido y dos condes de reinos vecinos, interesados en recibir un cargamento de espadas que solo los Gorons podían forjar.

Pero ella debía admitir que solo se vestía para no hacer esperar al hombre apoyado contra la pared situada frente a su alcoba. Muy a su pesar, quería volver a ver su reverencia y a escuchar su voz grave y bien modulada cuando la saludaba con su típico "Buenos días, alteza". Odiaba el trato educado y distante que él le dispensaba, pero nunca había logrado disuadirlo, así que había acabado acostumbrándose.

Giró el pomo con infinito cuidado, albergando la esperanza de que su guardaespaldas no la oyera y pudiera verlo como pocas veces lo hacía: relajado, libre, tranquilo.

Siempre estaba tan tenso a su lado, como si temiera que detrás de cada estatua o armadura ornamental pudiera haber un asesino escondido, con las armas prestas para degollar a la reina y luego marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero no lo consiguió, y cuando asomó su cabeza por la pequeña rendija que había abierto de la puerta, el hombre ya la esperaba totalmente incorporado, con el cuerpo en tensión y la barbilla bien alzada.

Salió completamente de la alcoba y observó como el guardaespaldas se inclinaba tanto ante ella que parecía desear apoyar su frente en el suelo.

-Buenos días, alteza –la saludó con fría formalidad, su tono de voz era neutro.

Ella no respondió, sino que dio una levísima palmada en el hombro derecho del hombre para indicarle que ya podía levantarse y estudió su corto cabello rubio, que apenas medía más de dos centímetros de largo.

Los ojos de él eran impresionantemente azules, pero ella nunca había podido admirarlos bien porque el hombre se aseguraba de nunca mirarla directamente, ya que aquello podría ser considerado como una grave falta de respeto.

-Buenos días, Link, ¿algo nuevo? –respondió la reina.

Su voz apenas era un susurro aburrido cuyo tono molesto se veía bien camuflado entre tanta indiferencia. Todas las mañanas repetían la misma conversación, incluso ahora podría haber gesticulado con los labios la contestación que Link le iba a dar si el protocolo que debía seguir se lo hubiese permitido.

-No, majestad. Su marido, el rey de Hyrule, la espera en el comedor –informó obedientemente el guardaespaldas.

El gélido brillo que despedían los ojos de Zelda pareció entristecer o preocupar un poco a Link, pues este añadió en voz baja:

-Su majestad llegaba casi media hora tarde al desayuno.

Su tono seguía siendo formal, pero había un ligero ápice de complicidad, de cercana calidez, que hizo sonreír a la monarca durante unos segundos. No acostumbraba a escuchar bromas de parte de su guardaespaldas, pero la suavidad de su voz le había encantado.

No hubo respuesta para aquella especie de burla, y Zelda estaba segura de que Link tampoco la esperaba; en lugar de eso, echaron a andar por el pasillo, ella delante y el joven detrás, siempre en la retaguardia con la firme intención de defenderla aún a costa de su vida.

La reina no podía evitar sentirse incómoda al saber que el muchacho caminaba tras ella, pero no se permitió mostrarlo. Era la mujer más poderosa, bella e inteligente del reino, según decían los ciudadanos de su país, así que no iba a dejarse amedrentar por la oleada de sensaciones que la embargaban con solo ver la huidiza mirada de su acompañante.

Los delicados y finos dedos de Zelda se cerraron en torno al pomo de la puerta del comedor, construida a base de madera de roble, pero antes de abrirla se apartó de ella con calma. Había recordado que era tarea de Link dejarle paso a las habitaciones. Su guardaespaldas recibiría un buen castigo si dejaba que la monarca se abriera a sí misma la puerta.

Link comprendió el gesto y lo agradeció en silencio mientras se acercaba al portón.

La puerta se abrió con su suave chasquido y el hombre hizo una suave inclinación de cabeza hacia la mujer cuando esta accedía al interior del comedor y luego se volvió hacia el resto de los invitados.

Sentados a la mesa estaban el rey, marido de Zelda, y dos hombres, uno más joven que el otro. Frente a ellos había una enorme y extensa mesa repleta de los más diversos manjares: fuentes de leche, algunas onzas de las caras y codiciadas pepitas de chocolate que provenían de remotas regiones, frutas, tanto tropicales como más comunes, y algunas carnes ligeras, como el pollo.

Ninguno de los presentes prestó atención a Link cuando este ejecutó otra pronunciada reverencia frente a ellos y luego se marchó, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí.

El rey se levantó al momento y corrió hacia atrás una silla situada enfrente de él para que la dama tomara asiento, cosa que hizo tras mostrar sus respetos a los otros dos cortesanos con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Los otros dos le respondieron con otra algo más profunda y continuaron comiendo y conversando.

Una de las criadas se acercó en silencio y sirvió, con la experimentada maestría que solo los años conceden, un vaso de leche sin derramar una sola gota de la jarra de porcelana en la que el tibio líquido se encontraba.

-Pues tal como decíamos, alteza, estábamos interesados en comprar algunas de las poderosas armas que forjan los Gorons gracias a su increíble fuerza y el ardor de sus incandescentes volcanes –habló uno de los presentes, un hombre alto y fornido de cabellera pelirroja y escrutadores ojos oscuros.

-Cierto, cierto, no hay en todas las regiones un volcán tan esplendoroso como el vuestro, majestad –agregó el otro con una voz aguda y acelerada que recordaba a la de un corredor tras recorrer dos kilómetros sin detenerse.

Adular y adular. Si Zelda hubiera podido, se habría reído en la cara de los presentes. Odiaba todas aquellas sonrisas falsas, comentarios halagüeños que en realidad esconden ponzoñosas intenciones y miradas más de víboras que de personas civilizadas.

El rey, mucho menos avispado que Zelda para ciertas ocasiones como esta, esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con falsa molestia ante los halagos del hombre. Zelda contuvo un bufido y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Todo resultaba bastante más interesante que esa conversación interesada entre nobles.

Al menos Link le hablaba con sinceridad en las escasas ocasiones en las que habían entablado una verdadera conversación acerca de temas más complejos que el paradero del marido de la reina. La conversación que Link proporcionaba era fluida, y sus palabras cristalinas, breves pero precisas. Además, el joven había demostrado tener una cultura general que nada tenía que envidiar a la de su marido.

Zelda retornó su atención a la conversación cuando escuchó la palabra compromiso.

-… ¿no le parecería interesante un enlace matrimonial entre el futuro heredero al trono, Nayru quiera que venga pronto, y mi primogénito? La unión proporcionaría mucho más poder… -decía el pelirrojo. Sus ojos fríos tenían una ligera llama de inquietud que le hacía alternar su mirada entre ambos monarcas.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero no –lo cortó Zelda mientras que cogía una de las manzanas que yacían en los platos más próximos a ella.

La reina trató de ser lo más educada posible, mas su tono resultó realmente ácido, por lo que las miradas de todos los presentes se centraron en ella. El sonido del mordisco que la soberana le dio a la manzana resonó en el silencio de la sala como la reverberación de una roca en mitad de una cueva recóndita.

El rey reanudó una conversación con rapidez para tratar de encubrir las palabras de su esposa y a la vez intentar que el conde diera por perdida la opción de un futuro matrimonio.

Zelda se había casado, un par de años atrás, por conveniencia con Nicolás, el actual rey de Hyrule, que por aquel entonces no era más que un apuesto noble de ojos verdes y cabellera morena. Su sonrisa dulce, su conversación inteligente y las aptitudes musicales del hombre le habían valido para ganarse el favor de Zelda sobre el resto de rudos hombres. Pero para la reina, Nicolás nunca había sido más que un amigo. Y cuando se casó con él, comprendió que solo lo había hecho para sacar a su reino de la profunda crisis en la que se encontraba tras la última guerra que habían tenido.

Un matrimonio de conveniencia era la más dolorosa tortura que podría existir; era una cadena oxidada que hería las muñecas de ambos, aprisionándolos hasta la muerte.

Sucedió entonces, cuando Zelda iba a sumirse en la desesperación de su propia soledad, la llegada de Link, el nuevo guardaespaldas de la reina.

Zelda observó a su marido mientras este conversaba animadamente con los condes. Aquel hombre era realmente sorprendente, y tenía un indudable don de la palabra: podía llevarse a las personas a su campo casi sin inmutarse. Y ni siquiera era un mal marido. La reina no tenía de qué quejarse, pero aun así no lo amaba.

Antes de que la reina se diera cuenta, los dos condes se habían puesto en pie y el rey la miraba con atención, entre preocupado y divertido, plenamente consciente de la absoluta distracción de su esposa.

-Voy a salir a cazar, querida, los condes de Lumner y yo volveremos al anochecer –anunció con voz alegre.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos, extrañados, y Zelda comprendió que seguramente ya lo habían repetido con anterioridad, pero no les prestó más atención de la necesaria.

Recibió el cortés beso en la mejilla de su marido como un aviso a su despiste y forzó una sonrisa educada cuando ambos condes posaron sus labios en el dorso de su mano.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Link los esperaba al otro lado, y realizó una reverencia. Ninguno de los hombres le prestaron la más mínima excepción, solamente el rey se volvió hacia el joven y se despidió de él con un gesto.

Link se colocó disimuladamente tras Zelda, y esta aceptó su reconfortante compañía en silencio. No quería admitirlo, pero cada vez era más dependiente a esa presencia silenciosa y protectora. Solía sentirse sola cuando Link no estaba tras ella.

Solo cuando el trío de varones desapareció rumbo a las cuadras, la reina dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Link se removió incómodo tras la monarca, sin saber la causa de aquel suspiro.

La mujer se volvió hacia él y lo escrutó con la mirada mientras que él bajaba la suya.

-Mírame –le espetó con voz heladora. El joven se tensó aún más pero no hizo ningún gesto -. He dicho que me mires –repitió, esta vez hablando un poco más calmada y haciendo una patente separación entre cada una de las palabras.

No le gustaba abusar de su autoridad con sus criados, sobre todo porque conocía el miedo que ellos tenían a sus superiores, pero le dolía demasiado que ni siquiera Link, una persona que consideraba mucho más cercana de lo que debería, le dirigiera la mirada.

Las huidizas y tímidas pupilas de su acompañante recorrieron la silueta de Zelda sin apenas detenerse en sus curvas femeninas hasta llegar a su rostro. Link tragó saliva, y fue entonces cuando se envalentonó y dejó atrás todo lo que le habían enseñado.

Poco le importaba cuando las órdenes de la soberana le decían lo contrario. Además, tampoco podía negar que se moría por verla…

Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas azules, aunque la de él un poco más oscura, mientras que la de ella podría recordar al río de aguas cristalinas que atravesaba Hyrule.

Las pupilas zafiro de la monarca reflejaban un heladora calma ensañada a lo largo de los años, más que semejante a la de un témpano de hielo, mientras que sus ojos parecían contener, a pesar de su color frío, las llamas del mismísimo volcán Goron, las colinas de la pradera de Hyrule y el libre culebreo de los ríos Zoras. La inmensidad de un bosque y su misma sabiduría retenida en los ojos de ella, y el alocado y juvenil albedrío de los pájaros cantores que en él habitan alojados en la mirada del varón.

Tuvo que esforzarse por no dejar de mirarla, pero cuando una ligera sonrisa elevó las comisuras de los labios de la mujer, Link sintió que había merecido la pena. Su corazón latió con fuerza al verla, pero no dijo nada.

-Nicolás se ha ido a asesinar a animales inocentes para pasar el rato junto con el otro par de merluzos interesados en lamerle las botas –dijo calmadamente mirándose las uñas con aparente tranquilidad. El corazón de la dama estaba desbocado, mas no tenía por qué dar muestras de ello.

Link, buen conocedor de la aversión de la dama a la caza y la capacidad de ser hirientemente sincera cuando lo deseaba, se mantuvo impertérrito mientras estudiaba con deliciosa lentitud los rasgos de la reina. No sabía si podría volver a verla, así que grabaría sus rasgos a fuego en su memoria.

Zelda era plenamente consciente de aquel examen, pero no pensaba quejarse pues ella era la primera que deseaba recorrer con libertad aquel jubón verde esmeralda y esos pantalones ajustados color crema, ya fuese con la mirada o con sus propias manos…

Recuperó la cordura antes de realizar un movimiento demasiado delatador, y se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Expiró profundamente para tratar de evitar que el calor que sentía ascender hacia su rostro se transformase en un sonrojo visible.

Echó a andar por los pasillos del castillo en completo silencio, seguida unos pasos más atrás por Link, su sombra particular, su único amigo en aquel lugar que antes había sido su casa.

El jardín estaba hermoso siempre, pero gracias a los cuidados de los jardineros reales, lucía muchísimo mejor de lo normal. Aun así, Zelda siempre había preferido la primavera por encima del resto de estaciones, y solía salir a pasear, ya fuera sola (con su guardaespaldas) o con su marido.

En esa ocasión, su jardín tampoco la traicionó. El césped estaba cortado en la medida justa, los setos que conformaban un laberinto cuya salida solo conocía ella, bien podados, las flores y los árboles yacían aleatoriamente esparcidos por el lugar, y solo un estrecho sendero marcado con piedras grises diferenciaba el jardín de la pradera de Hyrule. O eso decía su marido. Pero Zelda sabía que era mentira. Lo veía en los ojos de Link cuando regresaba de las escasas tardes libres que tenía: su brillo salvaje y alegre se opacaba al internarse de nuevo en las paredes de piedra, y ni mil jardines podían remediar eso.

Zelda se dirigió a su zona preferida del lugar, una pared de rosales cuyos capullos, la mayoría de ellos en flor, eran de los más variopintos colores. Las rosas desprendían un aroma entre lo fresco y lo dulzón que empalagaba a la reina, pero ella disfrutaba yendo a verlas a menudo, sobre todo porque conocía el gusto que Link tenía por aquellas plantas tan delicadas que ella consideraba molestas y espinosas.

La joven estiró una mano hacia una rosa de color tan rojo como la sangre y sujetó uno de sus pétalos tiernos y delicados. Link la observó abstraído, sin comprender del todo lo que hacía su monarca, y no pudo evitar tragar saliva cuando la dama arrancó el pétalo que previamente había sujetado y lo dejó caer. Este se precipitó muy lentamente, trazando hermosas y hechizantes espirales que no finalizaron hasta que el pétalo se posó suavemente en el suelo.

La rosa agitó el rosal cuando volvió a su posición inicial tras lo sucedido, y algunas hojas también acabaron cayendo en el suelo, pero Zelda no se inmutó.

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, y, dándole la espalda a su guardaespaldas, recorrió el cielo despejado con la mirada. No había ni una nube que interfiera en el dominio perpetuo del azul. Era una visión tranquilizadora, pero la monarca no estaba cómoda.

-Soy un maldito muñeco de mi sociedad. Un pelele inútil que se deja llevar, no una auténtica reina –dijo sin más, volviéndose hacia el hombre. Link la observó, sorprendido por el helador tono de voz que ella había usado, pero aún más anonadado por sus palabras-. Me manejan y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo –añadió. Las lágrimas amenazaban con nublarle la vista, pero ella sabía contenerlas. No pensaba ponerse a llorar bajo ningún concepto-. ¡No entiendo cómo pueden gustarte estas estúpidas rosas! –exclamó.

Una parte de su interior le gritaba que no debía focalizar su ira en Link, que él no tenía la más mínima culpa, pero otra parte, una orgullosa y presumida, le susurraba al oído que Link no podía responderle. Si tenía que descargarse en alguien, lo mejor era elegir una persona que no pudiera llevar la contraria a su superior.

La única respuesta de Link fue un solemne silencio y una mirada dolida que sentaron a la monarca como un rodillazo en el estómago. El guardaespaldas se acuclilló junto al rosal y envolvió con sus manos una de las flores, que aún permanecía cerrada. Era una rosa de pétalos suaves como la seda, con un hermoso capullo de color rosado, pero su belleza no era patente para ninguno de los que por allí pasaban, pues la flor pasaba desapercibida entre tantas rosas abiertas y en pleno esplendor.

-Mire, Alteza, acabo de ocultar entre mis manos una de las flores de su preciado rosal –musitó. Su mirada estaba tan perdida en ella que a Zelda se le encogió el corazón-, pero vos no os habríais dado cuenta porque aún no era igual que las otras. Esta rosa –prosiguió mientras abría muy lentamente las manos, sin romper el contacto visual entre ambos- es marginada por estar aparte de las demás. Los jardineros desearían cortarla, pero el día en el que muestre su verdadera y frágil hermosura, se preguntarán cómo pudieron despreciarla en el pasado –se puso en pie y la pareja quedó mucho más cerca de lo que alguno de los dos tenía permitido-. No os dejéis llevar por la desilusión, alteza, porque eso es lo que desean los demás. Seguid siendo vos misma y algún día encontraréis la felicidad que creéis perdida.

Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo cálido y cercano que pocas veces había tenido el placer de ver. Quiso estirar su brazo y acariciar la mejilla morena de su guardaespaldas, enredar sus dedos en aquellos cortos cabellos rubios que se rizaban como caracolas en su nuca, besar sus labios color rojo pálido…

En aquella ocasión, contenerse fue mucho más difícil. ¿Por qué, teniendo todo lo que deseaba, había acabado ansiando lo único que no podía obtener?

En silencio se dio la vuelta una vez más, y caminó de regreso al castillo. Los pliegues blancos de su vestido rozaban el césped y una ligera tonalidad verde se adhería a ellos.

La biblioteca era una estancia amplísima, repleta hasta las cristaleras del techo abovedado de libros. Las estanterías parecían no tener fin en aquel lugar, y los lomos de las muy diversas lecturas diferían tanto en tamaño como en color. El olor a libro era el preferido de la soberana, pero en aquel momento, con Link andando tras ella, lo que menos le apetecía era detenerse a disfrutarlo.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de madera de la biblioteca, que presentaba muescas y filigranas de plata a modo de adornos.

La monarca encaró a Link despacio, deleitándose de su compañía, disfrutando la mirada franca y azul que le dispensaban aquellos grandes ojos. Notó que su corazón se aceleraba, pero su tono de voz resultó extrañamente pasivo y relajado cuando habló:

-Link, ¿te apetecería pasar y tomar algo en mi biblioteca personal?

Él la miró, sorprendido. Escuchaba los latidos desbocados de su corazón y sentía que le empezaban a flaquear las piernas, pero no quería negarse. Debía hacerlo, mas no era capaz. Vio como ella posaba una mano sobre la puerta de madera y la empujaba con suavidad mientras le tendía la que le quedaba libre.

Una mano fina y enguantada que le sujetó con inusitada fuerza cuando él la tomó.

Pasaron dentro de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

La pareja ya conocía a dónde iba mucho antes de cerrar el portón, pues ambos sabían un mismo dato…

Que en la biblioteca, lo único que no había eran bebidas.

**Fin.**

¿Qué tal?

Como siempre, tiene un final abierto, pero es que no me gusta cerrarlos, no va conmigo xP

Aunque creo que está bastante claro lo que sucede dentro de la biblioteca 9,9 Si Zilia quiere, le dejo la historia para que haga un lemon XD Pero últimamente no la veo en FF o.o"

Regresando al tema principal, espero que os haya gustado. Cuando termine con los exámenes, me pondré al día con las respuestas a los reviews :P

Cuidaos mucho, lectores, y comentad que no hace daño xD

Atte, Magua.


End file.
